Un hermoso cumpleaños
by nanamikanon.sasakishimizu
Summary: Este fic es yaoi asi que si no te gusta no lo leeas Pasar un cumple con la persona que amas es lo mejor :3 3 de julio cumpleaños del genio hyuga felicidades neji


Hace dieciocho años había nacido, si nació en un clan donde estaba divido por dos ramas la primera. y la segundaria. Y la rama segundaria tenía como objetivo proteger a los herederos de la rama principal. Cuando tenía tres años marcaron su frente, aúlla era la marca del , pájaro enjaulado. Que le otorgaba a él, el ser el guardián de la heredera Hyuga, su prima, la inocente y tierna Hinata. Su padre le comento que eso era símbolo de alegría, era un honor el proteger a un miembro tan honorable como los de la primera rama.

Al crecer se consideró un genio del clan, pero en su interior albergaba un gran odio hacia la primera rama.

¿Por qué?

Porque su padre se había sacrificado y había muerto por el bien del clan y de la primera rama según lo que a él le habían dicho. Pero al paso del tiempo estaba en la academia ninja, ya era un ninja casi hecho, pero aún le faltaban los exámenes ninjas. Paso todas las etapas sin ningún inconveniente. Al llegar a las preliminares tuvo que enfrentarse con tu prima y casi la mata, pero algo dio un giro irremediable; un estúpido ninja cabeza hueca le juro que lo vencería. ¿Y quién era? Pues el chico era de ojos azules y piel tostada, y tenía tres marcas en sus mejillas.

Al pasar el mes que dieron para enfrentarse a la tercera etapa no podía creer que había perdido contra ese idiota. No lo acepto al principio, se recriminaba que por descuidado había perdido.

[…]

Una voz hizo que saliera de sus recuerdos, y sonrió. Sí, ese idiota hizo que se enamorara perdidamente de él. Y ahora el día de su cumpleaños lo celebraba con su querido rubio. Estaba feliz a pesar de sufrir de pequeño su ángel lo saco de esa oscuridad.

—¿Neji-chan en que piensas bebe? —Le pregunto el rubio algo preocupado.

—En nada, Naruto —contesto con una ligera sonrisa.

—Ahh, sabes quiero darte tu regalo de cumpleaños —le dijo este, mientras le extendía un pequeñito paquete y se arrodillaba ante él.

Él se sonrojo a no más poder.

«Oh, no espera. No hará lo que pienso. Oh, Dios, mi rubio me pedirá… ¿acaso…?» Sus pensamientos fueron dejados de lado cuando, Naruto, el sexy novio que tenía, aunque él era mayor por algunos años al rubio, eso no impidió ser pareja. Frunció el ceño cuando se recordó cuando todas las zorras de la aldea querían con él ni de coña lo permitiría. A pesar de que Naru, tenía casi diecisiete años era un mangonazo, por eso eran sus celos.

— Hyuga Neji... —Le hablo el rubio—. ¿Me harías el honor de ser el esposo de este dobe? —Soltó casi gritando el rubio.-

—… —Su mente tardo en procesar aquello, pero su cuerpo había reaccionado saltando de donde estaba, para caer encima de Naruto—. ¡Sí, claro que me quiero casar! — Grito para que las zorras oyeran que ese rubio era suyo.

Naruto, lo tomo de la cintura y lo beso, era un beso apasionado y lleno de lujuria...

—Feliz cumple Años amor... —Le susurro el rubio.

—Gracias Naru... Gracias estoy contentísimo... Gracias por estar a mi lado... —Las palabras más sinceras que había dicho en su vida.

—Neji, ¿no te gustaría terminar de recibir tus regalos? —Le dijo el rubio, en un tono que pudo describir cómo ¿pícaro?

—¿Más regalos a parte de este? —Pregunto un poco sorprendido.

Sin responderle el rubio lo tomo de la muñeca y se lo llevo a la casa que compartían. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar, cuando el rubio lo había llevado hasta la habitación y le había recostado en la cama.

El rubio se posiciono en arcadas sobre él y le susurro en el oído: —Feliz cumpleaños, Neji —para después besarlo.

Las manos del rubio habían comenzado a acariciar todo su cuerpo, siempre rozando en aquellas zonas erógenas que tanto conocía. Las manos del rubio viajaron por cada parte de su cuerpo, pero cuando este comenzó a desvestirle, fue cuando sus gemidos pudieron percibirse. Vio como una sonrisa entre satisfecha y tierna afloraba en la boca del rubio, para después sentir como este le besaba tiernamente.

Fue desnudado poco a poco, por el rubio, mientras este también se iba desnudando. Cuando ambos estuvieron en igualdad de condiciones, el rubio comenzó a restregarse sobre él, aquel movimiento le parecía maravilloso, la fricción en su miembro era magnifica. El rubio dio un poco d espacio, para que su mano viajara hasta su entrada y comenzara a masajearla y después introducir poco a poco un dedo.

Se sentía un poco incómodo, pero poco tiempo paso para que un segundo dedo estuviera en su interior, le encantaba que el rubio se tomara su tiempo para prepáralo, pero al mismo tiempo le desesperaba. De igual manera poco paso antes de que tuviera un tercer dedo dentro, y para que el rubio comenzara a rozar con su próstata.

El rubio saco los dedos de su interior u poco a poco se fue adentrando en él. Sentía aquella sensación de que sus músculos se contrajeran, y también como poco a poco el miembro del rubio. Cuando el rubio estuvo completamente dentro de él, movió las caderas para incitarlo a moverse.

El rubio comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, sentía como el miembro del rubio rozaba con su próstata cada que podía, mientras que este se dedicaba a masajear sus pezones y a besar cada una de sus partes erógenas. Poco pasó antes de que este le empezara masturbar.

«Te amo» Escucho un susurro en su oído, para después sentir como el rubio mordía su oreja. Aquello ocasiono que se corriera en la mano del rubio, mientras este daba unas envestidas más y se corría finalmente dentro de él.

Con la respiración agitada el rubio salió de su interior y se recostaba a su lado. Vio como jalaba una sábana y los cubría a ambos.

—Feliz cumpleaños —escucho al rubio.

Sin duda había sido el mejor cumpleaños de todos.


End file.
